


Don't Forget About Me Please

by anightfullofstars



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: School Idol Tomodachi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightfullofstars/pseuds/anightfullofstars
Summary: A story about Umi scared to lose her childhood friends.





	

I was so shy back then. Watching the children play, hoping I could join. But I never had the guts to do it, I was never brave enough to do anything for that matter. That was until I met them.

“ You’re it Kotori-chan!” “Huh?! No fair, I’m gonna get you Honoka-chan!” They look like they're having so much fun, I wish I could join. “Hahaha you can’t get me!… Huh?” I looked to my side and saw the oranged haired girl looking at me. “Found you! C’mon, let's play together!”  
…  
“ Honoka-chan be careful! You should get off the jungle jim!” “Don’t worry Umi-chan I’ll be fine. You should come up here, it looks amazing!” “C’mon!” She stretched out her hand to me and I was hesitant but took it. The sunset looked so beautiful that day, although I don’t remember how I got off that jungle jim.

I chuckled loudly thinking back to these memories. I always think about if I did not befriend Honoka and Kotori where would I be now. I wouldn’t be apart of µ's, I would not have made so many friends or come out of my shell at all. I have so much to be thankful for because of those two. “Umi-chan, come on we have to get to the venue on time!” “Okay, okay I’m coming Kotori.” 

I love being apart of µ's. I feel so blessed to be apart of this group of girls, to be able to sing and dance to my hearts content feels amazing. I love doing it with them, it feels like the whole world stops and it's just us performing. But it will not last forever and I know that, so I have to make every second count. I’ll keep these memories forever, I just know it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although µ's ended almost a year ago, we still have not stopped pursuing our dreams. We were now third years and going off to university. I had so many fears and so many doubts about not being accepted or falling behind. But I thought that if I had Honoka and Kotori by side that everything would be alright. I always thought we would stay together. But I guess I forgot that everyone’s dreams are different.

“What are you trying to say?” “ What Kotori and I are trying to say Umi is that we can’t stay in Japan forever. We want to pursue our own dreams, and if that means going out of the country then….” “Honoka-chan and I are really sorry Umi, but there are so many things for us out there. Don’t you want us to be doing the things we love. Don’t you want us to be happy?..” “Of course, I want the both of you to be happy, but… I’m scared. I don’t want to lose the both of you.” “ Oh, Umi.”

Honoka and Kotori both grabbed me into a hug and we cried, not wanting to let each other go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that we said our goodbye’s to Otonokizaka and to the now second years, Rin, Maki and Hanayo. The cherry blossoms were blooming as we left, the petals flying in front of us. I suppose it was a sign to move forward and find our path. 

Soon after graduation Honoka, Kotori and I went to the park in which we first met. We all had a couple of months left together and we wanted to spend as much time as we could with one another. As we are walking the topic of University came up again. Much to my dismay.

“ So, Kotori where are you going for university?” “ Ah, well I planned on going to France to study. I really want to learn everything I can about fashion. What about you Honoka-chan?” “ Well, I want to study in New York! I want to learn more about music and maybe become a professional singer! What about you Umi?” “U-um me? Well, I was just going to stay in Japan. My family wants me to continue archery.” 

We walked through the park, being reminded of the wonderful times. “Hehehe. Umi, remember when you got stuck on the jungle jim and couldn’t get down. I can’t believe we had to-” “ H-honoka-chan!” “ Eh. When did that happen Umi?” “ N-never. It never happened, Kotori.” “Upupu, then why are you blushing?” “S-shut up..”

The sun was beginning to set when we decided to leave. This is when Honka thought it would be a good to start singing. “ Sunny day song, sunny day song takaku tobi agare. Donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga suru yo.” Once Kotori and I realized what she was singing. We both joined in. “Sunny day song, sunny day song kuchi zusamu toki wa. Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi...” “I’m really going to miss you guys..” Honoka turns to us with tears in her eyes and hugs us. We hug back, while crying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now the beginning of fall and we were all going to start university soon. Honoka was going to leave first. We met her at the airport, along with her family. “Don’t forget us okay, Honoka-chan.” “ Don’t worry Kotori-chan, I’ll try to call everyday.” “I’ll call both of you so many times that you remember never to forget Honoka Kousaka! “Just try not to forget us, okay?” “ Don’t worry I would never forget you Umi- chan.” “One more thing.” “Yes?” Kotori and I say simultaneously. “ I am really glad I met the both of you.” We cry and hug each other one more time. 

 

Honoka’s mother comes to tell us that her flight is leaving. We are say are goodbyes as Honoka heads to catch her plane. Kotori and I hold hands as our loving friend walks far away.

The week after Honoka had left, Kotori had to leave. I once again visited the airport to say goodbye to one of my closest friends. “I hope you have a good time in France, Kotori.” “I hope so too, Umi-chan.” “I’m going to miss you so much. I going to miss Honoka too.” “It’s okay Umi-chan, I’ll make sure to call you when I get time. I’ll never forget you either. You are such a good role model for Honoka and me. Anyone would be lucky to have such an amazing person like you be their friend.” “ Thank you Kotori.” Kotori and I cried into each other’s arms and then said goodbye.

I left the airport that day feeling numb. I only hopped that my friends don’t forget about me.  
~~~~~~~~~

It’s been about a year and a half since I last saw Honoka and Kotori. I’ve been trying to get in contact with them throughout the year. I finally got in touch with Honoka today. “HEY UMI!” I cringed, forgetting for a moment that Honoka has a tendency to be very loud. “Hi Honoka, how are you?” “I’mreallygood!Americaissomuchfun!AndIm-” “Honoka. Slow down.” “ Sorry. What I said is that I’m really goood. American is so much fun. I’m making a lot of friends.” “How about you Umi?.” “Are your studies going well? Are you having fun?” “My studies are going great so far.” “As for fun, I’m...well…I’ve been having a great time.” “Oh!, I forgot to ask you this. Have you made any new friends?” I’ve been so scared to make new friends and also too busy with my archey to even focus on friends. “Umi-chan?” “Oh, um yes. I’ve made a friend or two.” I faintly hear Honoka’s name being called. “Sorry Umi, I have to go I hope you have a good morning. “ “ Okay be safe and have a good day..”

That night a single tear went down my face that reminded me that my friends are leaving me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I went to a city close by my university to get my head off of last week’s phonecall. As I’m walking I see a group of girls that remind me of Kotori, Honoka and I. “Come on Ryou we have to go look at these plushies.” “But Ryou you said we would watch the play about the ballerina.” I start to feel bad about the poor girl in the middle trying to be dragged to two places at once. I guess this small encounter made me feel a bit better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks later I had decided to call Kotori. I wanted to see how she was doing considering I had not spoken to her in a while.  
“Um, yes hello?” “Hi, Kotori-chan. How are you doing?” “Oh! Umi! I’m doing well, although it’s been a bit stressful.” “Why do you say that?” “ There is a fashion show coming up for one of the designers I am interning for.” “ That is so good to hear, Kotori!” “ Thank you! I have been getting a lot of experience by taking this job. I love this job so much even if it is a little stressful.” “How are you doing; how are your studies going?” “ I’m fine and my studies are going well.” “ That sounds good. I hope you have a wonderful night Umi. I have to go and finish some things.” “ Bye Kotori, I hope you do well in your fashion show.” “ Thank you. Bye-Bye.” “Goodbye..”

I sighed out loud. I closed my eyes and wished that everything would return back to normal. I wished that my friends and I would not lose each other. I also wished that we would all pursue our dreams and let nothing stop us. After that I fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years pass by and the friendship between between these three friends has broken. Each young of these young women have gone on in life to pursue their dreams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I headed back from the store, I bumped into two other women. Both looking strikingly familiar. “Oh my, I am terribly sorry.” “It’s alright.” “ Oh, I’m really sorry to.” Those voices. “Kotori? Honoka?” “Umi?” We were all looking at each other making sure that we had the same person in mind. “Kotori! Umi!” The older version of Honoka pulled Kotori and I into a hug. We all small cafe, to talk and catch up with one another.

“How are the both of you doing? What brings you to Japan?” “I’m doing well. I am planning to release a fashion line soon.” “I recently got signed to a record label and I’m good.” “What about you Umi-chan?” Kotori asks me. “ I have doing well. I have continued archery and I am now in charge of my family’s dojo.” 

After the cafe, we all agreed to go to the park in which we first met. We started to talking about what we have done so far in our lives. Also reminiscing about our childhood.

“How was university Honoka?” “ Oh, It was great! I made so many friends and I can talk in english too!” I guess she never lost that spunk to her. “What about you Kotori?” “I had such a fun time in France. I learned so much and got to experience so much too.” “I also had a good amount of cheese cake there as well.” “How about you Umi?” “Well, If I have to be honest the first year was very hard because I was and still am very shy. But as the years went on I was able to make a friend here and there.” “That’s good….” Suddenly as we are walking I hear someone start to cry. It was Honoka. “Y-you guys I’m hic so hic sorry…” “I always forgot to call a-and hic I never got in touch with any of you” “H-honoka..” “I-I’m sorry too.” Now Kotori started to cry. “I always got so caught up in my work. I-I hic meant to call but…” At this point we were all crying. “I’m sorry too.” “I stopped calling both of you because I thought the both of you had forgotten about me.” I finally let my true feelings out. Ones that I barely wanted to admit to myself. As the sun was setting we pulled each other into a group hug. After crying all of us promised to stay in touch and to call often.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m so glad to have the both of you back.” I said with tears in my eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi there! I was your secret santa. It has been an honour to write for you. I hope you really enjoy this fic I made including your best girl, Umi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a secret santa gift for Zonomicchi on the website School Idol Tomodachi.
> 
> If you are Zonomicchi this is for you.  
> Hi, Zonomicchi I was your secret santa. I had such a fun time making this fic. In fact it is my very first piece of fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I apologize for all the grammatical errors. Please forgive me  
> (￣◇￣;) ((´∀`;))
> 
> Well Happy Holidays!


End file.
